


Just a Quickie // Reader X Sans (es?, maybe even a Papyrus)

by lovesnapped



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Reader is human, Somewhat, Sort Of, Swap sans - Freeform, Underswap Sans, blowjob, dick - Freeform, ecto dick, handjob, human reader, i guess, just wanted to write something, not really - Freeform, penis - Freeform, short fic, skeleton cock, the dick isnt short, the fic is, very short, you fuck a skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnapped/pseuds/lovesnapped
Summary: You like teasing skeletons, especially the ones that have dicks.This might become a thing where I write miniature fanfictions of the reader fucking a skeleton one way or another, I do not really know.1: Reader x Underswap Sans - Handjob.





	Just a Quickie // Reader X Sans (es?, maybe even a Papyrus)

Your hand was positioned beneath the petite skeleton, eagerly clutching his buttocks. A dip on the bed was created underneath you, and a much smaller one for his lightweight frame. It was where he was sprawled out on the bed, without reluctance, for you. 

"Just relax." You soon budged your free hand from his leg to first to knead his crotch as a tease. As you were successful, this made his hips jerk against your hand, though you then moved your fingers to nudge down the hem of his trousers when his patience on you was clearly wearing thin.

His dick was bigger than you thought it would be for his size, along with a bit of girth and nearly catlike barbs near the base.  
You slipped your thumb to the tip of his cock, first putting pressure on the tip as you moved your thumb up and down. The smaller sat up a little, dick moving a bit in your hand. You slipped your other hand from under his butt and lightly brushed it against the spikes, which latched on a bit onto your hand. You let your other hand rub around the head with slow, stimulating circles until he quivered and let out a low whine, whimpering for you to stop teasing him and for you to do more. 

Moving your hands away, you finally lowered your head and lolled out your tongue to brush it against the tip of his cock. This made him needily mewl and try to paw at the sides of your head, soon to get a fistful of your hair and forced you down on his dick.  
The little spurs on his cock caught onto your lip and some pierced the flesh of your lips a little, though it was enough to make you wince as you looked up to him with wide eyes. He didn’t look very amused, only rejoining with a commanding “Suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing or really being online much since my cat died recently, so I just finished up a little thing I wrote. It's really short and I might just add more chapters of little lemons or fuck fanfictions, I don't know yet.


End file.
